


不良书籍阅读指南

by Layla_Medea



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Medea/pseuds/Layla_Medea
Summary: 进驻伊谢尔伦后，亚典波罗找杨要了个小说阅读目录。这份清单很快在要塞里流传开来。有一天，先寇布就此和司令在图书馆的小房间一边说相声一边擦枪走火了下





	不良书籍阅读指南

**Author's Note:**

> Walter von Schenkopp=先寇布  
> Yang Wenli=杨威利 or 杨文里

在星期六一大早走进位于B区211层的图书馆13号书库时，伊谢尔伦的防御指挥官华尔特·冯·先寇布准将同年轻他三岁的要塞总司令在密排书架前不期而遇了。  
当然，如果考虑到两人身处空间的宽窄程度，也可以说成是狭路相逢。  
“早上好，先寇布准将。你是来看书的？”  
先打招呼的是两个人中官衔更高的那个。杨威利今天并没有穿黑色制服外套和白色领巾，只有一条领带，松松系在解开了两颗纽扣的衬衫外头。因为这过分随意的着装，再加上本也不是什么正式场合，是以杨并没有行军礼，只微微颔首并晃了晃手中的书籍权当致意。  
虽只是仓促一瞥，先寇布倒也看清那本书的名字，是一本有关时间旅行的奇幻小说，根据目前正在伊谢尔伦要塞内私下流传的某份书单的评价，情色指数两颗星，推荐指数三星半。  
或许是有些在意先寇布瞬间挑高的眉毛所泄露的情绪，黑发魔术师的脸上闪过一丝窘迫，他有些讪讪地将手里的书插回到架子上。  
然而先寇布其实无意品评上司的阅读旨趣是不是高雅。  
“日安，提督。若是打扰阁下的阅读兴致，还请原谅。不过请放心，我就是来挑几本，马上就走。”  
说着，高个子的前帝国人将视线投向那些老式的木质书架，同时信手调出一块电子屏，上面罗列着一份长长的小说清单。  
收藏在13号书库中的是一批曾经的帝国禁书。  
鲁道夫大帝登基之后曾制定了一套健康、积极、清洁和正直的行为规范，以约束和升华其治下臣民的生活行为与思想作风，而那些内容同鲁道夫大帝颁布的正统思想相互违背的淫秽读物便同共和主义分子的宣传品一道上了社会局的整顿名单，遭到查禁和销毁。  
只不过，只是比起枯燥乏味的政治理念或哲学观点，色情文学的生命力就显得更加坚韧，即使社会局夜以继日勤恳工作，它们依旧“野火烧不尽，春风吹又生”。甚至“禁毁书籍”这个头衔还大幅提升了相当一批作品的地位与收藏价值。  
而在传出若干皇室成员成年后尚不知人事的趣闻后，鲁道夫一世的后继者们也渐渐放松了对那些描写和刻画人类性行为的作品的限制。在皇室图书馆中藏有大量春宫秘戏图，因为皇家有必要成为艺术的保护人，而那些精神高尚、脱离了低级趣味贵族和学者们也可以凭借手中持有的特定许可证去收藏和阅读某些小说或人体艺术品。至于那些道德水平堪忧、审美能力低劣的平民，这类人群依旧有必要受到严格的监管，毕竟那些底层鲁男子很可能因为看见一个“乳”字便会想到强奸，更何况还要务必保证小市民阶层的清白女孩子不会因为受到小说煽动而走上危险的邪淫道路。  
相比之下，自由行星同盟出于类似“敌人反对的我们就要支持”这种理念，对待色情的态度就宽容了许多，虽然海尼森等先驱当年出逃时并未携带任何小说，更不要说色情文学作品，但其后的两百多年里，市民文化繁荣时倒也涌现了一批质量还不错的成人文学作品，只可惜后来长达一百五十年的战争岁月里，除战争和军事题材外，大部分小说都出自三流作家手笔，令人不忍卒读，甚至于娱乐产业在制作某些影视作品时都更倾向于翻拍那些从帝国流散过来的经过时间磨洗的经典作品。  
十三舰队进驻伊谢尔伦要塞后，后勤人员在清理物资时，发现图书馆里有一间藏书室里堆满了来自帝国本土的小说和画册，其中包括大量色情文学作品，也不知道是哪位帝国贵族将官的私藏。  
于是这间编号13的小房间简直成了一些人眼中的宝山。虽然基本是用敌国语言撰写和印刷的作品，但异邦的文字与他乡的故事背景反而赋予这些作品一种别致的风情。况且同盟军中不懂帝国通用语的军官也基本不存在，双方语言本就有超过百分之四十的词汇是共通的，有这样的语言基础足够阅读一本通俗小说了。  
很快，在十三舰队的年轻军官和士兵中，有一份名为不良书籍阅读指南的文件悄然散布开来，除了书名与内容简介，指南的作者还附上了自己对13号藏书室中的色情作品所作的鉴定，从情色程度、文学性与耐读性三种角度进行打分。最开始只有两页，但渐渐地这份小说名录越列越长。  
根据指南作者的评分说明，一星和二星都是垃圾，三星还算马马虎虎，三星半开始才具有阅读价值，而五星值得读第二遍。而先寇布现在要做的，就是尽可能多的挑选出指南作者评出的有价值作品——昨天晚上先寇布的手气不太好，而输掉牌局的代价，就是今天他将捧着厚厚一摞色情小说招摇过市，同时还会将它们推荐给从图书馆到军官俱乐部这一路上碰到的每一名军官，每人至少介绍一本。空战队那位年轻的击坠王奥利比·波布兰不仅是十三舰队最出色的飞行员，在恶作剧上的才能也同样出类拔萃。先寇布认真琢磨过如何才能在下周末的牌局扳回一局。但很可惜，直到找出第六本规定书目，他还是没能想出一个更阴损的招数。  
毕竟我的品味不像波布兰那么烂嘛。先寇布一边按图索骥一边有些自欺欺人地心想。而看着手边的书目，他又不禁皱着眉头，向上顶起嘴唇。都怪这份该死的不良书籍清单，列出这份书目的人恐怕品味比波布兰也好不到哪里去。一开始人们传说这份阅读指南出自分舰队司令亚典波罗之手，只是亚典波罗本人虽然承认这份书目的确是从自己手上流出的，但也坚称指南本身并非其所撰写，同时先寇布那位铁灰色头发的年轻同僚也拒绝供认真正的幕后黑手。  
“你接下来要找的书并不在这排架子上。”  
先寇布的思绪被这个平淡的陈述句所打断。前帝国人抬起头，发现顶头上司已经好心地抬起手指为他点明了方向。  
“看来您对这几排书架很熟悉嘛。”  
“我的记忆力并不怎么好，只不过因为那个架子在你进来的五分钟前我才整理好，还没来得及忘。”见先寇布已经顺利地将下一本书翻了出来，杨便转回脸，继续去忙手边的事情。他其实留意先寇布许久，差不多从这名相貌端正的高大男子取下第一本艳情小说那一刻起，就在观察他的一举一动了。虽然近日出没于这间藏书室的读者不少，但杨万万没想到，先寇布也会成为其中之一。  
“整理？”先寇布闻言双眉一轩，“我不明白您的意思。”  
“就是字面意思，整理书架，清点书目，把被放错位置的图书摆回正确的位置。算是义务劳动吧……反正这个双休日又没别的事好做。”  
先寇布从杨的声音中捕捉到一点疑似怀念的情绪，虽然不是没有好奇，但还没到值得深究的地步。于是他只耸了耸肩膀，笑道：“不得不说，您的消遣方式还真是别具一格。”  
杨则指着先寇布堆在脚边的几本书似笑非笑，问：“贵官的情趣也很别致，是打算靠这些小说打发这个双休日吗？”  
先寇布含糊应了一声，信手将另一本小说随便丢在他选出来的其他几本书上。对他这种行为，杨立刻抗议起来：“嘿，轻拿轻放！那本书很贵的！”  
“是吗？有多贵？” 先寇布闻言重新捡起那本“珍贵”的著作，饶有兴趣的翻阅起来。  
“折换成同盟货币，大概抵得上一位准尉每月津贴的三分之一，这还只是定价，没算因为时间升值的部分。”  
先寇布不由咋舌：“是够贵的，但这个价格也太夸张了！”  
“因为它是著名画家绘制的插图本，而且还是绝版精装。”  
“恐怕所谓的名家画功只是是虚有其表，”说着，先寇布将这本昂贵的古董书插回到架子上，“当然，想象力的确不同凡响，画的姿势基本没有几个是活人能办到的。”  
杨识趣的没有问先寇布怎么知道的，他只是根据先寇布用色情读物堆成的小丘的高度，笼统估算了一个文字量，以普通人的阅读速度推测，够看上半个月的。随后，他也将这点告知了这名部下。  
“并不是选给我自己看的。”先寇布略一犹豫，还是将自己真正的目的说与杨知晓。果不出所料，他话音还没落地，年轻的黑发提督已开始捧腹大笑。  
先寇布双手抱着肩膀，身体半倚靠在书架上，从面上看不出任何同羞恼沾边的表情。他只是默默凝视着自己的上司，隔开他们两个人的，只有空气中飞舞的无数纤尘。  
Spaghetieis。这是十三舰队司令首次造访蔷薇骑士团驻地后，一些年轻战士给这位黑发提督私下取的绰号。这个词原本是一道帝国独有的消夏甜品的名字，将奶油冰淇淋用模具压制成细面条状，堆在细瓷盘子里，再铺几颗草莓冻干，淋上蔓越莓果酱或巧克力酱……帝国的小孩子们都喜欢吃，也是先寇布本人童年最美好的记忆。软绵绵又冷冰冰。  
Spaghetieis。先寇布在心里将这个词用乡音默念了一次。他看着眼前这个正笑到直不起身的人，心想：软绵绵？或许吧。至于冷冰冰？已经完全察觉不到了。  
那么，可以称之为清甜的部分呢？  
这个念头才在脑中成型，就被先寇布驱散了。  
笑到肚疼之后，杨终于站直身体，擦掉眼角笑出来的泪水。他向先寇布提议：“剩下的书也让我来帮忙找吧。我迫不及待想看贵官派发成人故事的英姿了。”黑发魔术师忍着笑意解开袖扣，将袖管从手腕推高到手肘。倒是要认真干活的样子。  
先寇布随口道了声谢，便将视线从那两截象牙色的前臂上移开了。  
得到一名熟悉图书开架位置的“志愿者”指点，先寇布自觉此次寻书之旅将会轻松不少。于是他分出些心神预备给自己找点额外的乐子，挑一本书随便翻一页交给电脑识别读取，而后用电子合成音朗读出来。作为伴奏，它们别有趣味。比如现在电脑正在朗读的这段性描写，当听到作者用流星拖着长尾划破天际隐喻男性的高潮时，先寇布不由莞尔，但想起书评作者居然给这部小说的各项指数都打到四颗星，这位花丛老手的会心一笑便转为一哂。  
而后先寇布听到上司问他：“听到什么好笑的地方了吗？”  
“您自己听听看嘛。”先寇布随手调大了音量。电子合成的男声开始大谈星陨后的微光残火——又一个关于余韵的绝妙比喻。  
“念军校时，我在帝国通用语这门课程上得分并不怎么高。”  
“和作品本身无关，我只是在笑那个阅读指南给它打出评级。”  
“书评又怎么了？”  
“凭什么这本书的情色指数能高达四颗星，我实在想不出个道理来。任何人体性器官的学名或俗名都没有出现，至于性爱场面，比起男欢女爱，你说它是在绘声绘色地描述某些天象奇观，这观点也能成立。不过我会考虑把它推荐给布鲁姆哈尔特，如果我遇到他的话。”  
"能不用任何直观叙述，就让读者——至少是贵官这样的读者体会到文字背后的内容，这已经算得上了不起了。”  
“然而再怎么活灵活现的隐喻，考虑到作者的羞羞答答和躲躲闪闪，就该多扣些分数。所以，我觉得它只值三颗星，不能再多了。”  
“注意到它的写作年代了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“当时正处于帝国那边文网最严苛的时期，作者必须要规避社会局的文字审查啊。”  
“所以呢？”  
“想想看，作家没有用任何能被规避的敏感字眼，就写出当局严格禁止的性爱场面，这是在突破封锁的同时又表达了自己对权力的蔑视。而对当时的人来说，想必阅读体验大概就跟违背禁酒令偷喝酒一样，会觉得更加刺激有趣吧？这难道还不值得多给一颗星吗？”  
先寇布笑了笑，没说话。他抬手切掉这部快感完全建筑在作者和读者对权力的轮流侵犯之上的佳作，另换了一本。  
这次被选中的是一本哥特式的喜剧，讲述的是一名风流成性的俊俏佳人，女扮男装混入宫廷，以帝国骑士的身份周旋于皇帝、朝臣与后妃之间的冒险故事。同上一本隐晦过头的风格大相径庭，这部小说中充斥着汁水横流的官能描写：男人对女人的娇躯垂涎三尺，女人为男人的肌肉春潮汹涌，女人和女人各自以泪洗面，男人和男人则力图让对方流下更多的血。  
先寇布快进掉那些对服饰装束不厌其烦的描绘，以及作者对宫廷礼仪炫耀式的铺陈，直接跳入某些关键部分。一位被作者当做男二号刻画的放荡不羁的贵族青年拖着皇后与皇后的女侍在密室中大玩虐恋，而那位雌雄莫辨的主角则站在密室之外听自己的情敌和情人的壁脚。双方并没有直接的身体接触，也没有传递过任何信息，但彼此都知道对方的存在，且对另一个人正在做的事情心知肚明。他们隔着一扇门扉，在喘息与吟哦之间，在脑海里把对方意淫了个通透。  
“来自他的那些嘲讽话语是什么意思？为什么会对他的一举一动有反应？为什么会涌上如此热切的渴望？难道身体流露出的是我自己所不知道的另一面吗？”由人工合成的男性声音淡定地朗读着主角内心的隐秘告白。  
如果说之前先寇布只是无声微笑，此时就简直想要捧腹大笑。然而正当门里门外高潮迭起时，却有人按了暂停——先寇布那位怠惰迟钝的长官难得身手敏捷了一次。  
前帝国人假意咳嗽了两声，把扭曲的面部表情整肃回去，这才转回身礼貌客气地招呼他的上司：“怎么，吵到您了？实在不好意思，我忘了把音量调低回去。”  
然而杨只是摆手制止部下接下来的致歉，他问先寇布：“你觉得这个故事很精彩吗？”  
“若同前一篇相比较，虽然文字不够优美，但胜在淋漓尽致。”  
杨既没有点头也没有摇头，他只是从嘴巴里呼出一声意义不明的“哈”。  
先寇布嗅到了淡淡的酒香。他想，或许面前这盘绵绵冰今天浇得是加了白兰地的果酱。然而斯时不是工作日，斯地不是办公室，斯人亦不处于先寇布管辖范围，所以轮不到他对此发表意见。于是先寇布只是接过杨抛来的问题反丢了回去：“我以为您也该喜欢才对。”  
“何以见得？”  
“宫廷也是权力的象征嘛。皇帝不在时，后宫里的那些后妃、公主和勋贵大臣们在干什么。这样的主题听着就很刺激不是吗？本书作者大胆地将宫廷中被皇帝独占的女性当做幻想对象，勇敢地带领读者去偷窥对普通人来说不可逾越的禁地。”说到这，倚着身边的书架，先寇布嘿然一笑，“如果套用阁下之前的理论，这本小说也算得上是绽放在沉闷与黑暗中的人性小花蕾了吧？”  
黑发魔术师却果断否定了先寇布的臆测：“事实上，我倒不怎么喜欢它。”  
“嫌它太赤裸裸了？”  
“正相反。我觉得它正话反说太多了。”  
两人之间身高有差，距离又近，杨在讲话时自然而然要抬起头。而以先寇布居高临下的角度观察，此时的魔术师看上去格外狡黠，眼神和神态都与他平时认识的那个人不太一样。  
“用‘休想从我身边逃走’代替‘我的生命不能没有你’；想要表达‘我需要你’，嘴里却说‘你是我的奴隶’；明明做出的是呵护宠爱的行动，嘴里却在净在说些威胁恐吓的话……而这些悖论和猜心游戏的目的不外乎是要指向‘我爱你’这三个字。玩这样的文字游戏未免太过俗气。”  
杨滔滔不绝地同先寇布分享着自己的见解，尽管知道他只是在引述小说里的句子，但先寇布的心跳却无来由加速了十几秒。“那要如何表白才算不俗呢？”他有点好奇，但也清楚这样的问题没有说出口的价值。  
将他从那恼人的怔忡之中及时解救出来的是杨递过来的另一部小说。  
“这个也在书单上，推荐指数四颗星。”  
谢天谢地，先寇布松了口气，这下终于能找些别的话说了。他瞄了眼书封上烫金的小说名字——  
“《女王蜂》，这个名字听上去挺有意思，它的情色指数在那个书评中是几星级？”  
杨比出两根手指，在他面前晃了晃。  
“那或许可以推荐给卡介伦少将。”先寇布转过身，把《女王蜂》同自己先前找到的书归总到一起。  
“下个月的绩效奖不想要了吗？要是卡介伦少将知道你嘲笑他是对家庭无甚贡献的雄蜂，肯定要借故克扣的。”  
先寇布耸了耸肩膀，笑道：“我可没这么说啊。在脑子里浮现那种联想的是阁下，毕竟您比我更加了解卡介伦家的生态嘛！”  
说完，先寇布数了数自己的战利品。数量差不多够用了，接着他就可以离开这里，像个圣诞老人一样一路派送礼物。然而眼角无意一扫，先寇布发现杨正若有所思地盯着他看。  
“我脸上有东西吗？”  
“只是有些好奇，那本《378年迷失乐园》，你居然没选。能问问你不喜欢它的理由吗？”  
杨所指的，是列入书单的第一本三项指数都拿到五颗星的小说，也是先寇布指使电脑最先读取的作品。作者杜撰了一个存在与未来时空的子虚乌有的国家，国家领袖提倡国民过健康且道德的生活，男人和女人的性接触不再是为了纾解生理欲望，而是为了延续族群这种纯洁目的。在这样一个既正直又正经的社会背景下，故事的主人公——一个拥有体面身份的男人却同一名异国男子偷偷摸摸发展出一段不道德也不名誉的跨国婚外情。这部小说至今仍被帝国禁止公开出版，不仅因为里面露骨的同性恋描写，更因为它被认定过分影射现实政治。出于同样的原因，它在自由行星同盟也不是很受政治家们欢迎。  
“您真是明察秋毫。”先寇布摸着自己的尖下巴，苦笑道，“但也说不上喜欢或者不喜欢。实际上，我觉得这部作品算得上一部严肃文学的佳作，但性爱方面反而不是内容重点，被列进这份书单其实有些冤枉……或许阅读指南的作者是想要借用情色的噱头吸引更多读者的注意，毕竟它是本好书，值得一读。但书中大部分性描写也不过如此。”  
先寇布注意到杨的神色先后变了几变。当听到先寇布揣测来的作者意图时，那双眼睛里闪过一些稀薄而纯净的亮光。但它们旋即又眯缝起来：“什么叫‘不过如此’。”当杨这样发问时，他的眼神与声音都不怎么快活。  
先寇布低低叹了口气：“具体解释就是那些床戏刻板、无聊、牵强、僵硬，而且遮遮掩掩的隐语太多。不过反正它们也不是重点，对反应主旨无甚贡献也无所谓损害。所以我说它们不过如此。”  
杨抬手将自己丰沛的黑发抓得更乱了些，先寇布猜这或许是他在开始辩论之前的习惯动作。果然，前帝国人听到自己的上司抗议道：“小说的作者设定了一个人性被政治压抑到窒息的社会，而性便成了对极权主义的唯一突破口。尤其作者选择的切入点，还是少数派的性向，详细地展现了两名男主人公的情欲如何在政治、公众舆论和伦理道德下扭曲变质的过程。书中那些性爱场面实质上是一种另类的抗争，甚至算得上是为了救赎个体自由而奋起革命了。你居然说它们不重要？”  
“啊哈，原来性事居然有如此高尚的内涵！从中能找到人性与自由……那我们岂不是可以称波布兰中校为‘革命家’了吗？”  
先寇布这句话太过刻薄毒辣，令杨忍不住皱起眉头，没好气地回敬了他一句：“贵官这么说的时候，不优先考虑下自己的情况吗？”  
“毕竟不好意思自吹自擂嘛。”先寇布抱着胳膊同自己的上司互瞪，他脸上挂着假笑，说话的语气更加咄咄逼人，“再者说，‘阴茎’、‘乳头’、‘精液’……连这些名词都不敢直接使用，阁下觉得这样也配称得上是革命性的文本？”  
“所以贵官的意思是——”  
“我什么意思都没有。”先寇布态度专横地打断了杨的话头，同喝了酒的上司进行这种谈话，激起了他心中层层的躁意，“我以为男人和女人……好吧，也包括男人和男人，还有女人和女人，人和人在床上的活动对成人世界既构不成什么可怕的损害，也没什么可称道的意义。它根本什么也算不了。至于那个糟糕读物的阅读指南……”  
“是《‘不良’书籍阅读指南》。”  
杨及时纠正了他的错误，然而先寇布却颇有些不以为意：“‘糟糕’也好，‘不良’也罢，有差别吗？”  
“那些作品的性描写超越了当时的社会道德能承受的水平，所以会被算作‘不良’。但在人类文明接受它们后，终归是要承认其价值的，所以并不算糟糕。”  
先寇布别开脸，免得脸上的讽刺笑容直接暴露在上司的眼皮底下。过了一会儿，他才转过头来，说：“好吧，那个《不良书籍阅读指南》把事情搞得太复杂了，居然试图在人类的性爱之中找寻什么重大的历史意义和深刻的思想。”  
“所以你觉得指南的作者太过狂妄，惹人厌恶？”  
“倒也谈不上讨厌。不过如此纯情的小姐，应该也不肯出现在我的约会名单里。”  
“等下，纯情不纯情先不论，”黑发魔术师面上再次露出疑惑不解的神情，问道，“你凭什么判断对方是女人？”  
“很简单啊。阁下注意到了那个作者的打分标准了吗？那些字里行间推重灵肉合一，的作品，往往会比单纯的官能小说得到更高分数。这种旨趣在年轻女士中很常见。女人们总是比较乐意相信‘性爱发轫于爱，而不是欲望’。”说到这里，先寇布忽然想起自己弟子与部下布鲁姆哈尔特少校，蔷薇骑士团中唯一的童子军，于是他不得不改口，“好吧，有些年轻的小伙子心里也存在类似的迷信，无论如何，我肯定对方是个没留胡子的人。”  
杨耸了耸肩，又问：“那么关于‘纯情’的推理呢？”  
先寇布抬头望着花板眨了眨眼，然后他从电子屏幕上圈住一段文字，针对那些描述落魄的贵族千金如何通过恋爱冒险最终嫁给大贵族并生下男性继承人的女性向罗曼小说，指南的作者给出了一个统一评价:“以上作品虽然露骨程度各有不同，但故事框架高度相似，这类同质化的产品完全可以在早上消费，在晚上扔掉。”  
他一边念一边指点给杨看。  
“这段话怎么啦？”  
“它充分说明指南的作者经验是多么匮乏，否则就会说成是在晚上消费，早上扔掉了。”  
“那要是考虑周末的情况呢？比如因为无事可做，所以只能看书什么的。”  
“在美好的周末，不是出去约会而是拿这样的作品从早消费到晚，会这么做的是什么样的人，也不言自喻了吧。”先寇布嘴唇向上勾起，露出一个讽刺的笑容，“是的，我想不仅是经验不足，甚至可能因为不受欢迎，长期保持童贞也说不定呢。”  
杨仔细打量着先寇布，好像是要从前帝国人的眼神中窥探他说这些话究竟是无意还是故意，如果是后者，又有多少恶意。先寇布忍受着被那双黑眼睛凝视了几分钟后，忽然听到杨低低笑出声来：“你居然是这么想的？那要打个赌吗？”  
“赌什么？”  
“关于指南的作者，你猜的可不对。”  
先寇布为之一哂，道：“谁能证明？”  
“我。”  
“阁下知道谁写了这个书单？”  
“当然，作者就是我。”杨眨了眨一边眼睛，他将食指竖在鼻尖前，笑道，“关于这点，还请保密。”  
先寇布发现自己对这个答案并不感到意外。是啦，能让亚典波罗守口如瓶的，伊谢尔伦要塞里还有几个人呢？再考虑到方才黑发提督的态度与发言……简直呼之欲出。  
他早该料到这一点的。  
于是先寇布叹了口气，才试探着提问：“阁下为什么会想到写这份指南？”  
“一开始只是个玩笑。在发现这间藏书室后，姆莱少将希望封存起那些于风气有害的图书，避免咱们的官兵受到腐蚀或其他什么不好的影响。达斯提那家伙啊，遇到这样的事，他反对起来最积极了。”一个带着怀旧情绪的微笑从杨的脸上闪过，它像一把钥匙开启了魔术师的记忆之匣， “念军校时，我们曾有个小社团，名为‘不良书籍同好会’。可是当时他太热衷于组织活动本身，书却反而没看几本。所以最后只好跑来找我，让我给他列个清单。我就随手写给他了。”黑发黑眼的青年提督且说且笑，末了，他忽而又道，“不过有一点，你猜中了。的确，有几本书是我故意塞进去的，而且不得不用性描写当噱头，这样的把戏的确不高明，但我觉得它们是好作品，所以希望有更多人成为读者，要是还能像你一样同我讨论交流，那就更好啦！但贵官其他推理，同现实的歧异可就太多太大了。”  
先寇布闻言，只好不动声色地“哦”了一声。他稍稍后撤了一步，才沉声笑道：“除了这点外，其他地方也没有太多出入。您没有长胡子嘛。再说童贞这个词是中性的，不分男女。”此外还有一句，在是他在自己心里默默补充的：既不会被我列到约会名单上，也不愿意被列上去。  
前帝国人的反驳并没有牵动杨明显的喜怒，黑发魔术师只是抬眼投来淡淡一瞥：“所以贵官不但不认输，也不预备道个歉吗？”同时，先前那种被先寇布定义为狡黠的神情又浮现在这人的脸上了。  
然而先寇布没注意到这点，他正忙着解下领巾将那摞小说捆到一起，只信口应了一句：“道歉？为我戳到了谁的痛脚吗？”  
“当年尤里安出现在我家门口的时候，知道我在想什么？”  
“愿闻其详？”  
“是青春叛逆期时胡闹出什么必须负责的麻烦了吗？”  
对这种含蓄的暗示，先寇布登时报以一声嗤笑，他将外套甩上肩膀，提着那捆小说，边说边朝门口走：“您这是想说明什么呢？好吧，让我想想，牵牵手或者亲个嘴会不会怀孕，十五六岁的青少年有这样的担心很常见，而到了二十大几岁依旧存在这样的误解？在我看来，这倒正好印证了我的臆断。呃，不过，无论是知识上的盲区还是经验上的不足，都很正常，并非罕事，也大可不必为之害臊。”  
将穿过最后一排架子时，他的话音已经全部落地，人也被叫住了。  
杨唤他名字时，声音里有些东西不太寻常。先寇布忽然感到心烦意乱，他不情愿地转过身，看着杨一步步走向他。藏书室里太安静，鞋跟蹬在地板上的声音被放大了几倍，比心跳还刺耳。  
先寇布下意识地绷紧了脸部的肌肉，鼻翼两侧的纹路也跟着加深。他强迫自己不要再同那双狡黠的黑眼睛对视，目光顺着那条松垮垮的领带自然滑落，默数过衬衫上的纽扣，然后跳过腰带和白色制服裤子，直接落到一前一后正移动着的鞋尖上，直到它们停下来，距离他不过咫尺，近到他能感觉到杨的呼吸直扑上脸。  
“先寇布准将，我这就回应你的这种挑衅。”  
紧接着，两片唇便印到先寇布的脖子上。  
这人还真会倒打一耙的，到底是谁在挑衅谁呢？先寇布这样想着，脑袋稍稍偏转个角度，顺势抬高了下巴。  
做上司的嘴贴着部下颈侧那根鼓起的青色血管向下蹭，同时还不忘说不怎么风趣的俏皮话：“居然没闻到贵官身上有香水味，这算罕事吗？”  
“要我来说，阁下此时闻起来醺醺然如一瓶干邑。居然有人在大白天就把自己灌醉，这样才算罕事。”  
“有规定白天不能喝酒吗？”  
先寇布没有说话，因为在他看来，这与其说是一句问询，还不如说是恼羞成怒的自言自语。  
杨抬起头，身体也同先寇布稍稍拉开了一些距离。他一边拨弄开自己额前垂落的的黑发，一边咕咕哝哝：“这是双休日……一个个的都当我是什么……圣人吗？”  
这句倒是可以回答一下。先寇布心想，同时也这么做了：“我可不敢心存此念，如先前所言，我觉得阁下‘不过如此’、‘经验匮乏’、‘缺乏阳刚之气’、纯情得一如……”  
他还没列举完，杨已经挟着恼火袭掠过来，嘴贴嘴对他下达了封口令。  
好吧，这一次挑衅的人的确是他没错了。自作自受的前帝国人无声慨叹，但并没有谨遵吩咐闭嘴，而是松开了牙关。  
这个吻并不算温柔，报复的怨气甚至比欲念还甚。当杨将嘴唇顶过来时，没有磕到牙齿也没有撞痛鼻梁，或许的确不是经验全无。只不过依吻功技巧的笨拙程度看，显然也不算“身经百战”就是了。  
先寇布的舌头在遭罪。更糟糕的是，今天不是工作日，他们也没在办公场所，所以他大概也没法控告上司是在进行职场性骚扰。  
而做上司的或许正是吃定了这一点。  
杨将先寇布的衬衫下摆从腰带里扯出一半，而后滑了一只手进去，热烫的掌心贴着这人的侧腰轻缓地摸索，然后向上游移，逗留在前胸，以指腹扪住一粒乳尖，揉捏着直到它微微凸起。  
以先寇布看来，这种手段作为前戏太过刻板，每一个步骤都可以预测，而且，似乎十分近似之前电脑曾朗读过的某篇作品中的情节。看来这人宣称在帝国通用语上能力有限，这话的可信度得打个折扣。  
会行走的伤风败俗在百无聊赖中胡思乱想。而同盟的头号智将、人称“奇迹的杨”的黑发魔术师，却怀着那点模模糊糊的欲望，发动了新一轮侵袭。他低下头，隔着衣料用牙齿衔住了部下之前受到冷落的另一个乳头，同时用空出来的另一只手隔着先寇布的长裤拿捏住了更敏感的地方。  
先寇布不由倒吸了一口气，而杨却凑得更近了，两个人下半身从髋骨到膝盖都紧贴到一起。先寇布几乎要被那双黑色眼睛吸进去，他手上不觉一松，放任那捆小说砸落在脚边，然而被重物坠地的响声惊醒的人看来只有他自己。  
先寇布梗起脖子，他动了动嘴刚想说话，杨的唇舌就又堵了回来。时年三十三岁的浪荡子有生以来第一次陷入完完全全的被动之中，他被推靠在书架上，被解开裤子，听任那一双手贴着他敏感处的皮肉撒野。  
若是换做其他什么人敢这样对他，恐怕早就被挨了拳头。然而这个人不一样，这是先寇布遇到的第一个不把他当威胁也不曾被他压服的人。可是这个人此时正在威胁和压服他。动作并不剧烈，然而气势咄咄逼人。  
只是先寇布还没打算就这样屈服。他的臂膀远比杨更强有力，只消在胸前随便一横再一推，就能把人推开三尺远。但他出手还是留了几分力，只是迫着黑发青年后退一步。溢出两人口角的唾液被扯得老长，在空气中颤巍巍地荡。  
“这算什么？想借酒装疯，你可找错人了！”如果可以，先寇布希望自己在质问时，声音和语气能更凌厉些，然而当他看着杨光滑的额头和上面渗出的汗珠，看着那线条饱满的弓形嘴唇，看着那条牵着他们两个的银线在空气中炸开，就不自觉地色厉内荏。于是他旋即换上另一种更常见的轻佻语气，借此遮蔽声音的喑哑，“还是您想复现《378年迷失乐园》里的剧情？那你可挑错了时间地点，而且我现在穿的制服也不对。”  
“不如你先解释下？”黑发魔术师用指背抚过先寇布裤裆前侧颜色暗下去的部分，“这个又该怎么算？无私的献身精神？还是精湛的浸入式演技。”  
先寇布一时语涩，他喉头滚了又滚，终于什么都没说出来。  
他听到有人在藏书室外走动，也许接下去还会有人推门进来。  
无论是要塞司令还是防御指挥官，现在的模样被看到的话就太不像话了。  
他最好整理下衣服然后扬长而去。  
先寇布松开手上抓着的外套和腰带，伸出胳臂抱住杨的脖子。两个人的舌头勾连到一起时，先寇布听到腰带上的金属扣坠落到衣料上时闷而轻的响动。  
而他绷紧的神经却终于松懈下来。刀山火海玩命都能奉陪了，还有什么做不得。  
两个人相拥着站立，腿并着腿。杨用右手虎口握住先寇布勃起的阴茎，同时向前挺腰，便撞到先寇布两腿之间，湿漉漉的前端顶着那里细而薄的皮肤一下一下得动，前帝国人抬手搭在自己眼皮上，随着杨的动作，嘴里发出断断续续的闷哼。  
如果这时有人进来，发现他们在做什么……  
一旦这样想，就觉得腰上一阵阵麻痒。对先寇布来说，这是前所未有的体验。卸下防备，敞开自己，让某个人进入他的生命、进入他的内心、探究他的欲望与恐惧。  
性器被圈着撸动，力道有些重，但先寇布觉得自己快到极限了。而正磨蹭着他大腿皮肤的灼热物件或许也在释放的边缘。只是在这样的时刻，两个人倒像是较起劲，谁都不肯先射出来。前帝国人经验丰富，他向后扬起头做了几个深呼吸，试图延缓绝顶快感的降临。同时他腿上的肌肉也紧张地绷起，将那根正出入于他股间的阴茎夹得更紧。  
然而杨察觉了他的意图。黑发魔术师半垂下脑袋，额头贴着手背抵在先寇布胸前。于是先寇布避无可避了，他剧烈起伏的胸膛，一声沉过一声的喘息，还有抵达高潮前越来越快的心跳，一切都逃不出杨的耳朵和手掌。  
而后，杨威利紧紧拥抱住了他，嘴勾着他的耳朵喁喁诱哄：“华尔特·冯·先寇布，我想要你，我需要你。”  
这个狡猾的混蛋！前帝国人牙根发酸，他只觉得一股热流自下腹上涌到胸口，而后便将万子千孙交代在他的司令官的手里。  
用领带擦拭两股间的浊液时，先寇布觉得那里的皮肤似乎还残留着方才的热度。而杨的整理动作快得多了，先寇布还没提好裤子，黑发魔术师已经将自己收拾妥当，他走到门边，琢磨起换气扇的开关键来。  
这不公平。先寇布心想，谁让他脱得比我少呢。他用褐色眼睛盯着那个背着光站在门口的人。从后面看去，杨的衬衫从领口到肩膀的位置都被汗水洇湿了。看来在方才那场情事之中，被那令人窒息眩晕的热力所感染的人，并不是只有先寇布一个。前帝国人的心绪这下才稍稍平复了些。他用手撑着膝盖，臀部抵靠在书架上，心中盘算接下去会如何。空调会带走房间里的气味，体液痕迹也被擦干净了。接下去两个人一前一后分开走，没有人会知道他们做过什么。甚至再过阵子，连当事人自己都可以忘记了。  
先寇布抬起头刚要向上司进言，劝这人先离开，却刚好发现杨也回过身来看他。  
“还没整理好吗？”杨皱着眉问道，“咱们该走了。”  
“欸？”先寇布先是不解，旋即福至心灵，“你难道在等我？一起走？”  
“不然呢？”杨漫不经心又转了回去，“难道还用得着欲盖弥彰吗？”  
然而也没有打算昭告天下吧。前帝国人暗暗在心里补充上一句。他将地上散落的小说一一捡起，用外套裹住。然后走到那个等待多时的人身旁，两个人一道出了藏书室，又并肩走出图书馆的大门。  
“稍等一下，杨提督。”先寇布从书包中抽出一本，递向杨，口中笑道，“按照我和波布兰的赌约，我得给这一路上遇到的每个人推一本。你是第一个。”  
杨将书册接了过去，看了眼名字，他发现先寇布居然挑了一本三星级的小说给他，是一个俗套的爱情故事。有个男人久历花丛，艳史无数，但却有个怪癖，从不与人同眠整夜，谁知有天遇到一个纯情少女，一夜颠鸾倒凤后，两人居然相拥而卧，一起安睡到天明。睁开眼发现自己的手被那睡相安恬的姑娘牢牢握紧，男人觉得那种感觉好像回家……  
这是想暗示什么呢？杨抬眼扫过先寇布英俊的脸庞，而后他听到先寇布的笑声和回答：“《不良书籍阅读指南》上还有九成九的书没讨论完，所以开个读书会，聊聊看那些故事都性感在哪里了，这样打发周末也不错吧。”  
“尤里安今天在家。”  
“所以去我那里,晚上九点钟。”  
先寇布自大地没有用疑问句，但果真还是等到了杨颔首应允。他在心安的同时，又燃起了一缕野心的火苗：  
让某个人进入你的生命和内心，分享你的欲望与恐惧，感觉并不坏。那么反过来又如何呢？  
于是对今晚的读书会，先寇布忽然多出一重期待来。


End file.
